Negative-pressure wound therapy (NPWT) is a type of treatment used by physicians to promote the healing of acute or chronic wounds. For example, sealed wound dressings connected to a vacuum pump can be placed onto an open wound for applying sub-atmospheric pressure to the wound. Such types of negative-pressure applications can be used to draw out fluid from the wound and increase blood flow to a wound area. NPWT can also be used to deliver fluids, such as saline or medication, to irrigate the wound. In many instances, the sealed wound dressings include sponge or open-cell foam material that fill open cavity wounds and a film layer that covers and forms a seal over the wound. In many cases, the film layer has an opening for allowing a drainage tube residing within the wound area to be connected to a vacuum pump that, after the dressing is sealed, can be used to apply a desired pressure to the wound. In many cases, conventional therapy necessitates the assembly of the wound dressing, typically made of open-cell sponge or gauze material, at the time of application. These dressings need to be cut to size in order to fit the dressing into the contours of the wound, but often are made of materials such as polyurethane or cotton that are not easy to cut and, thus, result in multiple irregular pieces. These irregular pieces of the wound dressing may increase the chances of foreign matters being left in the wound after the dressing has been removed, and adversely affect wound healing.